This invention relates to software that interfaces to information access platforms.
A search engine is a software program used for search and retrieval in database systems. The search engine often determines the searching capabilities available to a user. A web search engine is often an interactive tool to help people locate information available over the world wide web (WWW). Web search engines are actually databases that contain references to thousands of resources. There are many search engines available on the web, from companies such as Alta Vista, Yahoo, Northern Light and Lycos.
In an aspect, the invention features a method of generating prose in response to a query including generating a text frame from the query and processing the text frame in conjunction with grammar rules to produce a prose rendition of the query. The text frame includes a data structure having rows, each of the rows having a key, the key identifying information in each of the rows. The data structure may include other data structures. Grammar rules may include natural language rules and English. Generating the text frame includes encapsulating the processed text frame in a markup language. The markup language may be XML and HTML. The text frame may be matched to the grammar rules.